


Tired of Time

by killjoy_2019



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dave & Klaus Hargreeves During Vietnam, Dave (Umbrella Academy) is Alive, Gen, Good Brother Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), M/M, Multi, Other, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Time Travel, Umbrella Academy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoy_2019/pseuds/killjoy_2019
Summary: Klaus is tired of traveling constantly one place to the next. Always just him and the briefcase. One place to the next, never staying. Searching for a reason to be. To stay, to exist. So far all he had found were reasons to leave. One last time, one last place to try. And if it doesn’t work out, well...





	1. One Last Time

*klaus*

Tick.  _Unlatch, wait, decide to leave._

Tick. _Grab the case-_ tick _-_

_Unlatch, white light, look around, live ignored, leave._

_Latch, light, look, leave. Latch, light, look, leave. Latch, light, look, leave._

_Flick_ _the_ _latch_ -Tick- _flash of white bright light_ -tick- _find_ _out_ _where_ _you_ _are_ , _try_ _to_ _fight_ -tick. _Fall_ _apart_ -tick- _forget_ _it_ _all_ -tick- _its_ _been_ _to_ _much_ _time_ -tick. _Flick_   _the_ _latch_ _again and_ repeat.

 _Try to live, leave._ Tick. _Try to live, leave._ Tick. _Try to live, leave._ Tick.

 _New place,_ _next_. Tick

 _New place, next._  Tick

Tick tock. _It never stops._ Tick tock, tick tock.

Tick tock, _will this ever stop?_  Tick Tock,tick tock.

Tick Tock, _it’ll_ _never stop._  Tick Tock,Tick Tock. TICK TOCK.

“ _Damn_ _it_ , _shut_ _up_!”

Tick tock.

 _It’ll never end, will it._ Tick tock. _It never ends._ Tick tock. _It really never fucking ends._ Tick tock.

 _Another second lost to the clock. Why won’t it shut up, that damn briefcase. It knows I’m wasting away everyone’s time._ Tick.  _It knows I’m wasting this air, this time that shouldn’t even be mine._ Tick _I’m not meant to even be here anyways._ Tick.  _That fucking briefcase never stops ticking, clicking that I’m taking too long, wasting all too many seconds of everyone’s time._

Tick. _Maybe it’s right. -_ Tick _\- Maybe every click is my death being of more necessity. -_ Tick- _I’ve_   _wasted to much time. -_ Tick _-_ _Fuck this. Fuck this shit._

Tick _. “If I don’t get something to stop this ticking”-tick-_ _”then I don’t know what I’ll do ”._

_Alrighty then, let’s do this one last time._

_Grab_ _the_ _case, unlatch._


	2. Chapter 2

Quick, blinding white light, spinning-spinning, sickly spinning, and then the crash.

Legs shaking, head’s aching, knees collapse to the floor. Jabbing needles in the ankles, crack. Just a quick break on the floor. _Sigh._ I hear my breath hit the floor and then it's back  _-Ti_ _ck._

Forcing my hands to the ground, I push myself up and see the inside of a bunker around me, with soldiers in the cotts.  _Boom_

“Get your guns and go!”

A gruff sergeant grabs me and yells, “Where the hell's your Uniform Soldier?". He glares daggers into my skin, and gestures to a gun, "Take a damn gun, and get out there, now.” He shoves it into my hand. I leap up to follow the others. At least if I die here it’s for something real I suppose. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isnt finished yet but I hadn’t updated in a while so I’m throwing up a small part of the chapter now-think of it like a preview.  
> enjoy reading  
> xxDuranxx


End file.
